


Sex

by Rscheezy



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 06:53:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4338299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rscheezy/pseuds/Rscheezy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tension is definitely there. Weather they choose to acknowledge it, is truly where the mystery lies. Inspired by the song "Sex" by 1975</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I'm seriously new to this fandom, and i am truly Talex trash right now. This idea was inspired by the song Sex by 1975. I recommend you listen to it before or after you read it. Please leave feedback as much as possible. thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy it. =)

_And this is how it starts_  
_You take your shoes off in the back of my van_  
_My shirt looks so good_  
_When it's just hanging off your back_  
_And she said use your hands and my spare time_  
_We've got one thing in common it's this tongue of mine_  
_She said she's got a boyfriend anyway_

 It was a nice cool summer night. A little warm but the cool breeze made up for it. The feeling of carpet rubbed against her feet as she looked up at striking blue eyes and noticed how they were slightly darker than usual. Tobin squinted her eyes and gave Alex a smirk as she gripped the back of the van seat. She could feel tension was definitely there as her and the forward hung out in her van looking out into the city lights. Tobin looked at the younger woman and gave her a once over while Alex looked out of the van. Biting her lip, she knew that her red and black-checkered button up that hung loosely revealing a white tank top looked so good on her teammate.

 Alex turns to face her and she gives her a bright smile as she moved to lay her head on the midfielder’s shoulder, her breath grazing against Tobin’s neck and she swears she can feel her lips on her. The dark blonde lifts her head to stare at the sealing and subtly takes a deep breath calming herself.

 “Tobs I’m so sore from the game. Since you’re not doing anything you mind massaging my back?” Her voice brings a slight tickle up Tobin’s neck and she clenches her fist trying to release any pent up tension but it doesn’t work.

 Closing her eyes knowing she’ll probably regret this she moves to face Alex and turns her away from her as she starts squeezing the striker’s upper back near her neck. A sound emanates from her teammate’s mouth and all Tobin can do is bite her lip and squeeze a little harder as she started to notice her body tighten reacting to Alex’s moan.

 “That feels so good but I’m actually not hurting much there.” Alex says as she bends over and lifts Tobin’s shirt up halfway revealing the small of her back. She grabs the older woman’s hands and places them at the deepest curve of her back right before her butt started. Tobin audibly gulps and Alex turns her neck to face her as she bites her lip with a mischievous glint in her eye. “That’s where I need you right now.” She leans further down her face touching the back seat of the van and she extends her legs. Tobin grabs onto her hips, no choice but to straddle the younger woman’s back. Feeling the girl under her makes Tobin squeeze her hands against Alex’s back in hopes to relax her and maybe relax her friend also.

 “Oh fuck Tobin, you’re way too good your hands. Have I told you that before?” The forward asks as she lets out a deep moan coming from her throat. The midfielder continues to release the tension on her friend’s back.

Tobin licks her lips as she’s staring at Alex’s back dimples and almost forgets to reply as she could feel the girl writhing beneath her thinking of other things she could be doing while Alex is in this position. She closes her eyes trying to engrave this image of Alex underneath her into her retinas. With one last final squeeze she stands up crouching in the van as she swings her leg off of Alex. She gives the girl a playful smack on the back of her thigh.

 “Alright baby horse, my hands are tired and it’s probably almost your bedtime.”

The brunette whimpers at the lost of contact and gets up from the seat rubbing her lower back feeling a little looser. Tobin sits back down and as she sits down, Alex unexpectedly straddles her and her hands automatically find the younger woman’s hips.

Alex smiles as she sees that adorable confused face she’s grown to like throughout the years of rooming and playing together. As quick as the confused look came, if she blinked, she would have missed the quick lust in Tobin’s eyes and her breathe slightly hitching. The young striker leans forward as she connects their foreheads. Nose touching, breath mixing, Tobin inhales and Alex’s scent invades her nostrils and she is suddenly intoxicated. There’s a twinge in the pit of her stomach and it takes everything in her will power not to lean in and kiss Alex. She wants to but she shouldn’t. Her teammate has a boyfriend and she knows it’ll ruin the friendship they have.

 _There's only minutes before I drop you off_  
_And all we seem to do it talk about sex_  
_She's got a boyfriend anyway_  
_She's got a boyfriend anyway_  
  
Tobin’s cheek is resting on Alex’s forehead with her arm wrapped around the younger woman’s shoulder. She can feel Alex’s fingers drawing light lazy circles on her hip bone as her fingers were under her shirt. The older woman tries to ignore the hairs rising from her neck and bites her lip a little harder as alex’s fingers accidentally dip lower down her V-cut.

“Tobs?” Alex says as she looks up lifting her head from Tobin’s shoulder.

“Yeah Lex?” she looks into blue eyes and gives her one of her biggest smiles.

“What’s your biggest turn on?”

Knitting her eyebrows together and chuckles nervously, Tobin playfully pushes the striker away. “What? Get out of here!”

Alex gives a raspy laugh as she covers her face. “No I’m serious! You never answer any of our questions when we play truth dare or drink. You always end up drunk.” Alex gives her best pout that she can muster.

The older woman gives a million watt smile that basically lights up the dark van “Seriously? You really want to know?” Alex bites her bottom lip and nods.

The other girl lets her eyes wander down to the lip that’s been trapped between teeth but the look didn’t come unnoticed. Tobin looks at Alex with eyes full of lust and lifts her friend’s shirt just enough to show her hips and she pulls Alex’s pants down a little revealing her V. She traces a finger from where it starts near the younger woman’s side and pulls the brunette’s jeans a little lower revealing more of her cut and traces it all the way to the waistband of her jeans. Tobin looks up with lust filled eyes and realizes Alex’s chest slightly heaving with eyes dark as the night sky. She gives Alex’s hip a squeeze and playfully slaps her face as she chuckles. “That’s what turns me on. That groove near the hip. It’s my most favorite thing to run my tongue down before you know…” she gives her a smirk and looks away and clears her throat. She looks at Alex once more and notices she’s frozen.

“You ok there baby horse?” Tobin chuckles waving a hand in front of her friend.

Alex’s voice is raspy and thick with want. “Yeah definitely.” She clears her throat. “I should probably go. Servando is probably waiting for me.”

Tobin’s eyes fall and she ignores the clench in her chest as she moves to the driver seat. She looks into the rearview mirror and she sees Alex fixing her hair and pulling her shirt down a little, smoothing her clothing out. It was definitely one of her nervous ticks.

“Baby horse to the boyfriend coming right up.” She says half playful half hurt. They’re eyes lock and Tobin can’t help but give her a big smile as she pulls out into the street. She turns on the radio hoping to drown out her emotions through the sound waves beating against her eardrums.

_Now we're on the bed in my room_  
_And I'm about to fill his shoes_  
_But you say no_  
_You say no_

Tobin is lying on her bed twiddling her thumbs awkwardly as she looks at Alex on the phone. She’s in a fight with her boyfriend again and Tobin was the first person she thought to call. She always is. Weather she’s drunk, sober, happy or just because. That’s how their relationship has always been. Since they met, they’ve basically been inseparable. There’s no doubt in her mind Tobin wants her. In what way is what the mystery is. Tobin isn’t known for relationships. One night stands and bed buddies fit her category and Alex wasn’t going to gamble their friendship or her long-term relationship out of curiosity. 

Alex grips her phone willing herself not to throw it against the wall. “You can’t fucking be serious Servando. I feel like I’m the only person that’s putting in effort to see you and when I do all we do is hang out with your friends.” She pauses looking like she’s on the verge of tears. Tobin notices and she stands up from her bed and wraps her arms around Alex from behind. She feels the younger woman relax with her touch and she brings her lips to the back of her neck and just holds it there. No malice, just comfort.

“Forget it. I’m done talking tonight.” She hangs up and drops her phone, as she lay slumped in the midfielder’s arms.

“Do you wanna talk about it?”

Alex shakes her head and without warning her legs are lifted up and she’s being carried to her friend’s bed marriage style. Instead of putting her down, Tobin sits down on the bed while Alex is on her lap. She lays down still holding her so the brunette is now lying on top of her.

The older woman rubs her hand up and down the younger one’s arm comforting her. She presses a kiss to her temple and hugs her tighter.

“I’ve got you.” She said as she pressed a kiss on the younger woman’s cheek. Alex turned to face Tobin pressing her forehead against hers and looked at Tobin with searching eyes. She closed her eyes as she took a deep breath. She leaned in and pressed her soft lips against the midfielder. It caught Tobin by surprised and before she was able to react Alex pulled away. She stayed mere inches away. So close that she can feel Tobin’s breath on her lips. The older woman knitted her eyebrows confused. This wasn’t how she imagined how her and Alex would kiss. She didn’t imagine her taken and on the verge of crying because of her boyfriend.

“Wha-“ was all Tobin could voice out before her lips were being taken again. This time the striker caught the midfielder with her mouth open and latched onto her full soft bottom lip. Surprised for the second time within minutes, Tobin grabs onto Alex’s hips and let out a deep moan coming from her core. Wanting to hear it again, Alex gives Tobin’s lip another bite this time tugging at her lips as she pulled away. As she pulled away, Tobin sat up causing alex to straddle her lap. She flipped them around smoothly laying Alex down on the bed She slightly pulled away, eyes asking if it was ok and when Alex nods, Tobin pushes out of her mind that this woman underneath her is in fact taken.

Alex is on fire. She didn’t understand how it was possible to be this hot with just kissing. Feeling Tobin’s tongue drag across her lips was almost enough for her to reach ecstasy. Her breathing has definitely picked up and she has no control over what she’s doing with her hands. For the most part she’s just clawing at her teammate’s back wanting her impossibly closer. She sits up and grabs the bottom part of Tobin’s shirt and lifts it over her head. She takes a second to admire how tanned and sculpted her body was. She had the urge to run her tongue on every crevasse Tobin’s muscle made. She leaned in and bit onto her neck gently massaging it with her tongue. Tobin whimpers at the contact and Alex continues to be a leech onto the midfielder’s neck enjoying the sounds that were coming from her throat as she felt the vibrating against her lips.

“Fuck Lex that feels so damn good.”

Tobin moaned grasping at Alex’s shirt and lifting it over her head. She automatically moved her lips onto Alex’s pulse point and imprints her teeth onto the younger woman’s neck. A yelp comes from Alex followed by a moan as Tobin sucks her skin into her mouth. The midfielder knows she could possibly leave a mark if she keeps at the pace she’s going but that doesn’t stop her. If anything, she wants to leave a mark but also the taste of this woman is truly addicting.

Tobin pushes Alex back down onto the bed and moves her lips to the other woman’s collar bone. She scrapes her teeth against them and Alex’s breath is erratic. She continues to go down her chest inhaling the woman’s skin and mentally notes the scent ingrained into her senses. She lifts her hand to the forward’s breast and bites onto one of her nipples. The bra was the only barrier between her lips and skin she so achingly craved. The sounds that came out of the younger woman drives Tobin into a frenzy and continues to kiss, suck, and bite down towards her abs. As she’s moving down, she feels nails clawing at her shoulder and the nape of her neck, leaving crescent moon shapes on her skin. She knows there will be some visible lines by the end of this and she smirks as she leaves a mark on Alex’s stomach

The midfielder looks up to make eye contact with blue eyes with pupils blown with lust. She moves lower to her teammate’s hip where she was touching just days ago. She lowers her head and gives Alex’s hip bone a bite as she runs her tongue down Alex’s v-cut. She goes lower but is stopped by the band of the younger woman’s shorts. Dipping her tongue under the band, she bites onto the shorts about to pull it down to reveal more skin but is being pulled by the other woman and is now kissing her. Both women breathing unsteadily, Alex pushes Tobin back straddling the brown eyed girl. She pecks Tobin’s lips and bites onto her neck sucking it through her teeth. Leaving a mark, she puts her forehead onto Tobin’s both locking eyes. One last peck and she moves off of her.

She runs her hand through her hair and looks at a confused yet aroused midfielder. “I’m so sorry Tobs. I can’t” She’s shaking her head as she’s looking for her shirt.

Tobin stands up putting a shirt on and handing her one of her own shirts unable to find Alex’s at the moment. “Hey, it’s ok. I’m sorry I was totally out of line.”

The forward throws the shirt over her head keeping her eyes down to the ground. “I’m so sorry. I just can’t do this. I shouldn’t do this.”

She’s fidgeting with her fingers still not making eye contact.

Tobin scratches the back of her head and bites her lip. She grabs Alex’s fidgety ands causing the striker to look up at her.

“Hey baby horse,” she gives a soft smile, “Don’t worry about it. I’m good if you’re good. Do you want me to drop you off or we can just hang here and just watch a movie.”

Tobin’s smile was so contagious that Alex had no choice but to return it. “I don’t think we can just hang here and watch a movie after what were just doing.”

Tobin pulls her into a hug and chuckles. “I promise I’ll keep my hands to myself after this hug.”

Alex inhales deeply. “I don’t think I can make that promise so we should probably go.

She tapped the mark she left on Tobin’s neck smirking. “You should probably cover that up at practice or else you’ll be doing extra laps.

She leaves Tobin’s embrace and walks away. The older woman looks into her mirror noticing a dark red mark and runs a finger through it.

“Well you probably shouldn’t wear just your sports bra next practice either.” She taps the brunette’s abs where she knew she left a mark.

_Does he take care of you?_

_Or can I easily fill his shoes_

_But you say no_

_You say no_

 “Who is she? WHO IS SHEEE!?”

Alex yells as she points to a chick that she saw Servando kissing. Her and Tobin were out for a jog when  they passed a café, and Alex noticed Servando lip locked with another woman.

The midfielder hung back just observing the whole interaction ready to step in if things got out of hand.

Servando grabs Alex’s hand and she immediately snatches it away “Don’t you DARE touch me!”

“Calm down Alex! Let’s not do this here. You’re causing a damn scene.”

“You’re in public with another girl and you say I’m the one causing a scene?” She steps forward getting in his face.

“You cheating bastard, I should have cheated on you when I had the chance.”

Before anyone else could react a loud smack was heard throughout the café. For that one second, Tobin swears her world stopped. She saw Alex holding her cheek. She stepped up and before she could think, she felt her fist collide with the man’s face. 

“Yo, don’t you EVER hit a girl you dumbass.” Tobin yells looking down on him as he was knocked to the ground.

Servando stands up spitting blood on the ground with a smirk. “How long have you been holding that punch in? We all know you’re in love with my girlfriend.”

She lunges at him again but before she can throw another punch she’s being bear hugged and carried away by Alex.

“Fuck you Servando. Alex says as she looks back.

Tobin was kicking her feet trying to get out of Alex’s grasp but Alex carried her until they were out of the café.

“Tobs calm down. Alex says turning her so she can see her face.

The midfielder’s face softened and got closer to look at Alex’s reddened cheek and caressed it. “Are you ok? I can seriously beat his ass if you want me to.”

Alex chuckles her voice raspy with emotion. She shakes her head and smiles. “I’m sure I can beat his ass if I wanted to, but no, it’s definitely not worth it.” She grabs her hand and Tobin winces. Concerned, Alex turns around and see’s her knuckles red and slightly swollen

“Dammit Tobs, are you ok?” Alex slightly running her thumbs over the hand. Twitching, Tobin tries to hide the pain with a smile.

“Yeah I’m fine Lex, he might be a dumbass but he’s a dumbass with a strong jaw.”

Alex kisses her knuckle softly.

“C’mon, let’s put some ice on that.”

They’re back in Tobin’s room and Alex hands her the Ice pack wrapping it in a paper towel. Tobin winces once the cold touches her knuckles. Alex pouts and locks her eyes with brown. “I’m sorry that you hurt yourself. You didn’t have to do it. I would have taken care of it.”

“Don’t be ridiculous Alex, when it comes to defending you, weather it was right or wrong, I wouldn’t care if I was wrong all the time. No one should ever put hands on you unless you want them to.”

“Tobs, you are so fucking sweet.” Alex looks at her endearingly. The older woman gives her one of her million watt smiles.

“You know, if we were dating, I wouldn’t be stupid enough to cheat on you. You’re seriously more than any guy or girl could ask for. I seriously hope you know that.” She pulls Alex closer with her uninjured hand. “You wouldn’t have to try to keep me because honestly, you’ve already got me. Tobin pressed her lips to the younger woman’s temple holding her tight and never wanting to let go.

The younger woman pulls away sadly, eyes almost welling up in tears. “I know Tobin, I just can’t because I love him.”

Tobin gulps feeling her chest shattering into a million pieces.


End file.
